Who is Maki?
by BillyBee11
Summary: Ryu has long missed the love of his life, Maki. When some mad scientists bring her back to life, he is torn in two. MR RH BF W? DG CC co-written by tramie
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is a crazy story written by Tramie, Shottsy(me) and Tramie's sister Bibo Gurl (someone's drinking alittle too much bibo drink...) Please note this was made in the wee hours of the morning and after watching 18 episodes of Argentosoma in a row (No washroom breaks & lots of caffine & candy & chips & ice-cream.......) 

Summary: Maki is dead. But not anymore! We revive her (as mad scientists) and make her try and seduce Ryu (Takt), but Ryu has fallen in love with Harriet. Bibo Gurl gets pissed because she loves Dan, but Gwenavere is his girlfriends. Shottsy gets pissed because Tramie is supposedly Maki in disguise and Tramie gets pissed because Shottsy is supposedly Harriet in disguise. Ryu ends up making out with Maki (who is Tramie) and his wings appear. *drools at sight of wings* 

Bibo Gurl falls in love with Frank after Dan turns her down. Ryu splits into two people. Both looking the same. One with wings (Tramie/Maki gets him) and one without (Shottsy & Bibo fight for, even though Bibo is obsessed with Frank). Now, how did Tramie revive herself? Will we ever find out? 

Who is Maki?

The newly revived Morgue is in full opperation. The new staff stand at their postions ready to begin the experiment. "Are all systems opperational?" Bibo Gurl asked her fellow comrades. 

"Yes, all systems are go," Shottsy smiled an evil smile. _This is crazy that it might actually work_. 

Tramie runs across the floor towards the strapped down Maki. "Ah yes Maki, we meet agian." 

*Flashback* 

_"Oh, are you Maki?" _

__

_"Yes."_

__

__*End Flashback* 

"I shall finally become you." 

It was like Tramie expected Maki to reply but she is dead so it is pretty much impossible. 

Shottsy looked over at her really crazy friend. _You lucky bastard_. 

Bibo Gurl spots Dan the british man walking into the building. "Oh Dan!" She swoons. Dan spotted her and looked at her with distaste. 

"Oh it's you," he said blankly. Then he spotted Gwen and ran over to her. Tramie gave him the finger in her sister's defence. "Gwen say that you will run away with me to my sarc 1." 

Gwen smiled and they run away. Bibo gurl cries, her hopes and dreams of marring Dan are crushed. Walton comes over to comfort her. (he has hidden motives) 

Shottsy turns into Hattie for some strange reason, "Mr. Elf? Why did I just say that?" She caughs lighty and looks back at her computer screen. "I am going to press the red button, this will start the revival of...." 

"MAKI!!!!" Ryu screams cutting her off. 

Hattie smacks him across the back of the head. She presses the red button. 

The computers voice comes on the over head. "Starting the recompostion process. Maki's cells are now repairing. It is now complete!" 

Bibo Gurl ends up being the announcer, "It's like Frank all over again! Mawahahahaha!!!!" 

Tramie disappears, no one knows where she has gone. They don't panic, Hattie thinks more Ryu for herself. Bibo looks around for Frank, "where is Frank anyways?" 

Ryu runs over to Maki's body, "Maki, Maki, Maki!!!!" Then something goes wrong. Some wiring wraps around his body and splits him into two. One has two wings and the other has only one (think of the title page). 

Tramie wakes up in Maki's body, "I'm alive, ALIVE!" The Ryu with both wings rushes to her side. He begins to ask her questions.  
  
"Why aren't you answering me? How am I supposed to know what your thinking if you won't answer me?" Ryu yells. Maki laughs a malicious laugh. 

The Ryu with one wing goes to Hattie. "Your stupid!" She yells. Ryu gropes her. 

Bibo finds Frank and they make out in a corner. "I want to know you better." Frank says. "Maki."  
  
Bibo gets pissed, "Maki??? My sister?" Frank quickly recovers. 

"Ah, I meant _Bibo_." He coughs. They begin to make out again.  
  
Hattie looks up, "How the hell do they do that?" Maki looks on disgusted.  
  
"Bibo! You know we can all see you. EW! Frank, put that away..." Maki hides her face in Ryu's chest. She gets rid of the dorky glasses because she feels like it. 

Bibo blushes and pushes Frank away, "Save that for later." 

"We heard that," Hattie says. Her hat flies away. 

Walton starts humping Bibo's leg. (told you about his ulterior motives) Frank gets jealous. "My turn!" He shouts.

A girl dog shows up and she and Walton get it on...puppies pop out of no where. 

They leave the morgue because it reaks of death so they go to Funeral. They walk to the commanders office. They commander and the captin break apart. "What are all of you doing here," the tension could be scooped up with a spoon. 

"Well I think we should all get the rest of the day off," the commander says. 

"YES!" both Ryu's and a Frank yell. 

"Look Ryu it's Walton's puppies," Hattie says and picks one up. Dan and Gwen walks in. The puppies surround them. 

Bibo smiles as the puppies bite them and they get rabies. They begin to foam at the mouth. _Yes my pretties, finally._ Then she pulls out a wand and tuns into the wicked witch of the West. 

Maki and Hattie laugh nervously. The wicked witch of the west smiles at them. She turns Hattie 6 years older so she is now 19 years old and its not illegal for her to marry Ryu. "Thanks wicked witch...I mean Bibo, please don't hurt me." 

Ryu with two wings gets down on one knee and asks Maki to marry him. She eagerly says yes, she has some conditions. "We need to get married in sarc 5, and have our reception at the Morgue." 

Ryu agrees then the wicked witch of the west turns him into Takt. Maki cries and Bibo says, "At night he becomes Ryu and at day he is Takt because I felt like it at the time." 

Maki sighs, "Fine we will get married at night." 

Ryu (better looking than Maki's Ryu *not really but humor me*) proposes to Hattie. She also has some conditions, "we have to marry on Mr. Elf's arm and bibo has to sing the opening theme song." 

Ryu whispers his conditions into her ear, she blushes. What the conditions were we may never know. 

Bibo turns into a female version of Frank so they can get it on. 

~We end here. If you wish for this craziness to ensue (and even if you don't) please review!~ 


	2. Chapter 2 The Trip to the Movies

Who is Maki?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Trip to the Movies  
  
A.N.:after months of considering what to write about...well forget that...what I mean to say is that we have become lazy at writing this story and after watching Troy at the movie theaters we decided to write about it Argento Soma style.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Argentosoma or Brad Pitts' ass...ets...I mean Troy. Oh ya, we also don't own the Thriller dance and This Love by Maroon5....  
  
"Come on lets go Maki-chan, we will be late for the movie." Hattie-chan said as she grabbed her bag...  
  
"I can't belive that funeral is having a movie night, I can't wait to see hot Brad Pitt...I mean Troy." Maki joins Hattie downstairs. "Where is Bibo Girl?"  
  
"Hasn't she told you?" Hattie questioned, "she has changed to Sue Harris."  
  
Maki looks pensive, "Hum.. I wondered why she suddenly had white lips, or why she wasn't the female version of Frank."  
  
"Are you talking about me?" Sue-chan appears from the kitchen holding some m&m's.  
  
"Your not invited Sue-Chan!" Maki yells then chases her around with Hattie's bag.  
  
"But why?" Sue whines, "I want to see Brad Pitt," breaks out in tears.  
  
"You can't see Brad...I mean Troy," Maki replied, " your too young and it is rated AA and you look like a twelve year old."  
  
"But she is twelve," Hattie-chan cuts in,"none the less you cannot come, it might be to gory for you."  
  
"But Hattie, you are only 13 years old, what makes you so special?"  
  
"Ah but I am a 15 year old stuck in a 13 year old's body, that makes me the most special child in all of special ed."  
  
Maki is seen in the background sucking face with Takuto. (Takuto does have wings...just so you know...cause Ryu only has one...okay I'm done) "Maki we must go so this means you stop sucking face with Takt now."  
  
Ryu, Takuto, Maki and Hattie all get in Zarc 5 to go to Famous Players and watch Orlando...we mean Troy.  
  
"Maki why don't you and Takt go get the food and Ryu and I will get the seats." Hattie said as she dragged Ryu with her to the theater.  
  
Maki couldn't even respond because Hattie was already gone, none of them had noticed that they were an hour early for the movie and it hadn't even gotten out yet.  
  
The nice famous player employee informed them that they were really really early and that they would have to wait for the other people to walk out of the theater. Hattie and Ryu found the best seats in the house, they sat down and the credits were still playing. "Wow what a great movie," Maki says, who appeared from no where with popcorn and drinks.  
  
"Don't you just love this ending?" Hattie said chowing down on some popcorn.  
  
"Yes it's so sad, I just love this movie," Maki said.  
  
"I guess we will just have to wait for the movie to start," Ryu said beside Hattie.  
  
"But what we will do?" Takt asked.  
  
At the same time both Hattie and Maki smiled at each other thinking the exact same thing. "Oh I bet we could think of something to pass the time," Hattie said.  
  
Maki got a little gleam in her eye. 20 minutes later and after an extreme make out session other people started to pile into the theater.  
  
The movie started to play and Hattie and Maki began to get excited, "finally we get to see Brad...I mean Troy." Maki whispered to Hattie.  
  
'Achilles my lord the king awaits you,' said the little boy in the movie to the naked sleeping Brad Pitt.  
  
"Ah he's naked!" Maki starts giggling like a little school girl, Takt gets jealous.  
  
Hattie makes a cat call at the screen, people turn their heads but all the women in the theater agree with her and smile. Ryu does not like this. (ps. if you wish to stare at Brad Pitt's wonderfullness and you have a jealous boyfriend, please don't bring him to this movie.)  
  
"I wish that I was there with him," Hattie says and then they notice two women sleeping beside him and Maki and Hattie say, "I didn't realize that we were in this movie?"  
  
Both Ryu and Takuto frown at this and drop their popcorn buckets. Then they notice the naked women and smile at each other.  
  
"This movie gets better and better every second. Especially when we see Brad Pitt naked numerous times." Hattie says as she grins.  
  
"Yes, too bad Orlando, I mean Paris, is going after that girl Helen. She is a slut." Maki says angrily.  
  
Takt and Ryu sit through the movie uncomfortably, watching their fiancees glomp their Brad Pitt plushies. Many hours later, once the movie ends, Hattie and Maki are pulling Takt and Ryu to a nearby restaurant, complaining about Paris' stupidity.  
  
"Rule number one," Hattie turns to Maki with her pointer finger raised, "never shoot t someone when your cousin says no."  
  
"Rule number two," Maki turns to Hattie with her pointer finger and middle finger raised, "never accept a horse full of men, unless you are a woman and Brad Pitt is inside."  
  
"But, of course he was." Hattie grinned. Ryu grabbed her arm and kissed her.  
  
"Stop talking about Brad... I mean Troy." He smiled innocently.  
  
"I was so high I did not recognize..." Maki broke out into song.  
  
"...The fire burning in her eyes..." Hattie joined in.  
  
"...The chaos that controlled my mind Whispered goodbye as she got on a plane Never to return again But always in my heart..." They sung together. All the people in the restaurant started to do the thriller dance as Hattie and Maki continued singing This Love by Maroon5.  
  
"You would never guess that everyone in this restaurant was a professional dancer," Hattie said.  
  
After the dance was over the boys wanted to go home, and hopefully wouldn't have to live up to anything tonight.  
  
"But we haven't eaten anything yet," Hattie complaines, holding her stomach.  
  
"It doesn't matter we're leaving," Takt said as he dragged Maki out of there. Maki was kind of happy about this.  
  
"Um...Takt would you mind changing your..." Maki started.  
  
"No I'm changing my name to Brad Pitt or Achilles or Paris or Orlando or Legolas..."  
  
"Or Van..or Inu Yasha or Syaoran..."  
  
"What!! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD FANTASIES ABOUT OTHER MEN!" Takt yelled angrily.  
  
Maki smiled innoncently,"I have no idea what you are talking about." She snuggles with her Brad Pitt Plushy.  
  
the end...or is it...  
  
Hattie walks with Ryu to Funeral  
  
the end....not really...  
  
Hattie skips town and goes to Hollywood where she becomes a famous director and has Brad Pitt in her movie.  
  
now its the end...or is it...  
  
Maki makes Takt move to Hollywood so she can go to Brad Pitt on weekends for... umm... discussions about Troy. Yeah, that's it...  
  
Truely, this is the end.... For now. (evil cackles heard in background and author's wink at readers)  
  
Okies, so did you like? Hahahaha... I don't know why I just laughed... Bye... I mean Ja!  
  
P.S. Watch Troy! author's drown in a puddle of drool  
  
P.P.S. Please leave a nice review! 


End file.
